Monsters (1988 series)
[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094512/ Monsters] (TV series; 1988 - 1991) Male Deaths * Michael J. Anderson (Episode 1.2 Holly's House) * Philip Anglim (Episode 3.23 The Maker) * Richard Belzer (Episode 3.20 Werewolf of Hollywood; possible) * Shelley Berman (Episode 3.20 Werewolf of Hollywood) * John Bolger (Episode 1.4 The Vampire Hunter; Episode 2.22 The Gift) * Richard Borg (Episode 3.11 Sin-Sop) * Patrick Breen (Episode 2.12 Museum Hearts) * Brian Brophy (Episode 1.23 Mannikins of Horror) * Henry Brown (Episode 2.5 Love Hurts) * Eugene Byrd (Episode 1.5 My Zombie Lover; possible) * Maxwell Caulfield (Episode 3.4 Cellmates) * Richard Clarke (Episode 3.15 The Space Eaters) * John Scott Clough (Episode 2.19 Far Below) * Jeff Conaway (Episode 1.12 Fools' Gold) * John Diehl (Episode 1.10 Pillow Talk) * MacIntyre Dixon (Episode 1.3 New York Honey) * Troy Donahue (Episode 2.20 Micro Minds) * Morton Downey Jr. (Episode 3.19 A Face for Radio) * Billy Drago (Episode 1.20 Cocoon) * Drew Eliot (Episode 1.6 Where's the Rest of Me?) * Terrence Evans (Episode 1.11 Rouse Him Not) * Joe Flaherty (Episode 3.2 Murray's Monster) * Leo Garcia (Episode 3.10 The Waiting Game) * Tom Gilroy (Episode 1.15 The Mother Instinct) * Frank Gorshin (Episode 1.14 Parents from Space) * Brad Greenquist (Episode 2.22 The Gift) * Gregory Grove (Episode 2.1 The Face) * Rich Hall (Episode 1.16 Their Divided Self) * Steve Harper (Episode 1.5 My Zombie Lover) * Franco Harris (Episode 1.6 Where's the Rest of Me?) * Richard Hughes (Episode 3.15 The Space Eaters) * Sasha Jenson (Episode 1.18 The Match Game) * Russell Johnson (Episode 1.8 Sleeping Dragon) * John Christopher Jones (Episode 3.17 Leavings) * Neal Jones (Episode 1.17 Taps) * Charles Kay-Hune (Episode 2.14 Bed and Boar) * Jack Koenig (Episode 1.4 The Vampire Hunter) * Ed Kovens (Episode 2.7 Jar) * Glenn Kubota (Episode 3.6 The Hole) * Perry Lang (Episode 1.2 Holly's House) * Bob Larkin (Episode 2.18 The Offering) * Ed Lauter (Episode 3.13 Malcolm) * David Leary (Episode 3.20 Werewolf of Hollywood) * David McCallum (Episode 1.1 The Feverman) * Marc McClure (Episode 2.3 A Bond of Silk) * Kent McCord (Episode 1.19 Rain Dance) * Doug McKeon (Episode 3.10 The Waiting Game) * Meat Loaf (Episode 1.6 Where's the Rest of Me?) * Byron Minns (Episode 2.10 The Mandrake Root) * Jan Munroe (Episode 2.19 Far Below) * Mark Nassar (Episode 2.4 Rerun) * Michael O'Gorman (Episode 2.24 The Family Man) * Antone Pagán (Episode 3.6 The Hole) * Fred Pinkard (Episode 2.5 Love Hurts) * William Prince (Episode 1.23 Mannikins of Horror) * Victor Raider-Wexler (Episode 3.1 Stressed Environment) * Ahmad Rashad (Episode 3.6 The Hole) * George Reinholt (Episode 3.9 The Young and the Headless) * Greg Safel (Episode 1.12 Fools' Gold) * Soupy Sales (Episode 2.6 The Farmer's Daughter) * John Schiappa (Episode 3.9 The Young and the Headless) * Tony Shalhoub (Episode 3.17 Leavings) * Lewis J. Stadlen (Episode 1.3 New York Honey) * Frank Tarsia (Episode 1.6 Where's the Rest of Me?) * Robert Valenzi (Episode 3.11 Sin-Sop) * Abe Vigoda (Episode 2.22 The Gift) * George Wallace (Episode 2.9 Reaper) * Scott Weir (Episode 3.1 Stressed Environment) * Tom Woodruff Jr. (Episode 1.18 The Match Game) Female Deaths * Belle Avery (Episode 2.20 Micro Minds) * Black-Eyed Susan (Episode 1.6 Where's the Rest of Me?) * Linda Blair (Episode 1.24 La Strega) * Tempestt Bledsoe (Episode 1.5 My Zombie Lover) * Catherine Blue (Episode 2.9 Reaper) * Elaine Bromka (Episode 1.3 New York Honey) * Debbie Lee Carrington (Episode 1.12 Fools' Gold) * Peggy Cass (Episode 1.14 Parents from Space) * Imogene Coca (Episode 2.1 The Face) * Teri Copley (Episode 1.19 Rain Dance) * Sharon Cornell (Episode 3.24 The Moving Finger) * Ruth de Sosa (Episode 1.10 Pillow Talk) * Katy Dierlam (Episode 1.1 The Feverman) * Rebecca Kyler Downs (Episode 1.9 Pool Sharks) * Miriam Flynn (Episode 3.2 Murray's Monster) * Carrington Garland (Episode 3.10 The Waiting Game) * Pam Grier (Episode 3.22 Hostile Takeover) * Pamela Dean Kelly (Episode 2.12 Museum Hearts) * Juliette Kurth (Episode 3.3 Bug House) * Carol Lynley (Episode 3.1 Stressed Environment) * Kathleen McCall (Episode 3.1 Stressed Environment) * Sherry Pagán (Episode 3.6 The Hole) * Stephanie Phillips (Episode 2.6 The Farmer's Daughter) * Valentina Quinn (Episode 2.5 Love Hurts) * Karen Shallo (Episode 2.17 One Wolf's Family) * Claudia Silver (Episode 2.10 The Mandrake Root) * Tori Spelling (Episode 1.18 The Match Game) * Lili Taylor (Episode 2.13 Habitat) * Maria Tucci (Episode 1.24 La Strega) * Valerie Wildman (Episode 2.11 Half as Old as Time) Category:TV Series Category:1988 TV series debuts Category:1991 TV series endings Category:Syndicated TV series Category:Horror Category: Sci-Fi Category:Anthology Category:TV series by Tribune Entertainment